1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a shut-off device for pipes comprising a spindle communicating with a shut-off device arranged in a housing, whereas the spindle is borne in an upper part of the housing so as to be axially slidable, the upper part of the housing being provided with a cover resting on the housing, whereas the interior space of the cover is communicating with the medium led through the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A shut-off device of the type mentioned above has been manufactured for quite a few years. Shut-off devices for pipes, and more particularly stop slide valves, yet proved to often require big strokes as opposed to globe valves which get on well with relatively small strokes. In shut-off devices of the type mentioned above, it is indeed always necessary to completely remove the actual shut-off device, that is the key, from the open cross section of the pipe. Considerable efforts were therefore necessary to seal up the shut-off device for pipes against its environment, particularly when dealing with big nominal diameters.